Unspoken
by shikaryo
Summary: El Escuadrón de Levi ha sido trasladado, lo que tiene a su Capitán al borde del colapso nervioso. Una noche, Mikasa lo descubre en una comprometedora situación, que no debería haber presenciado. Desde entonces, algo en ella capta la atención de Levi. La curiosidad será el fin de ambos.


_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para saciar mis emociones de fangirl ;_;_

**Unspoken**

_Primer Capítulo: El pequeño secreto._

El problema era el siguiente: Levi estaba molesto. Muy, muy molesto.

De rodillas en el piso, lustraba con rapidez la base de la mesa en que él y su escuadrón comían todos los días. Eran cerca de las 10 p.m., y había dejado que los chicos se fueran a dormir, pues sólo entorpecían su trabajo.

Esos mocosos... desde que la Legión de Reconocimiento había sido liberada por el gobierno, todo estaba yendo muy mal. Primero, la misión para rescatar a Eren y a Historia sólo había funcionado a medias. La chica y su padre estaban desaparecidos.

En segundo lugar, por mientras se recuperaba la calma, una de las condiciones del Comandante Zacklay fue que la Legión de Reconocimiento se ubicara en ciertos campos de entrenamientos antiguos. Debían vivir juntos en ese lugar, y mantener sus equipos y toda actividad allí también. Hanji accedió, ya que no representaba un gran problema desde su punto de vista. En cuanto a Levi, había perdido su cabeza.

Cuando fue informado de la resolución, estuvo cerca de media hora discutiendo a gritos con Hanji. Para él eso era una completa estupidez, ya que si quisieran deshacerse de ellos de nuevo, les bastaría con ir a los centros de entrenamiento y prenderles fuego o ser rodeados por la Policía Militar. Ella no había hecho caso, y le ordenó a Levi calmarse y acatar la orden.

Fueron trasladados a esa especie de parcela grande, que contaba con cuartos individuales, un gran comedor común, sala de reunión, establos y un gran campo abierto para entrenar.

Desde el rescate de Eren, no les habían asignado ninguna misión, y los mocosos estaban viviendo tranquilos allí, como si estuvieran de vacaciones, o al menos eso es lo que Levi pensaba. Para peor, el chico estuvo doce días inconsciente, y al despertar no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. En esos doce días, Levi fue amenazado dos veces por Mikasa, quien en una ocasión incluso lo tomó del cuello y levantó del piso.

Se levantó y acarició sus rodillas frías. Cómo le habría gustado haber sancionado a esa mocosa en ese mismo momento, pero no podía. Durante la última misión, habían encontrado a Eren transformado en titán y completamente descontrolado cerca de la capilla. Este había tomado a Mikasa y la había azotado contra un árbol, dejándola muy herida. De todas maneras, en cuanto la chica pudo caminar se encargó de castigarla, y desde entonces ella estaba a cargo del aseo de todo el recinto.

-¿Capitán?

Giró su cabeza al escuchar la suave voz femenina. Era la misma Mikasa, que estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares de la habitación. Estaba con su uniforme puesto, pero sin chaqueta. Su pelo estaba cubierto por una bandana blanca, tal como estaba Levi.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-Estaba limpiando los establos, como me ordenó en la tarde. Supuse que la orden de ir a dormir no sería para mí también.

-Ah, claro. Supones bien.- Levi deseó golpearse solo, la rabia hacía que se desconcentrara y olvidara las cosas que decía.- ¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, quisiera comer algo antes de ir a dormir.

-Adelante. Deja todo limpio- dicho esto, Levi se quitó la bandana y caminó hacia las puertas del comedor desabrochando los cinturones de sus piernas – Yo iré a descansar. Hasta mañana, Ackerman.

* * *

><p>Mikasa se removía en su cama inquieta. Estaba segura de haber escuchado a un caballo cabalgar en el patio hace cerca de una hora, aunque los había dejado a todos encerrados en los establos. La única opción era que hubiera cerrado mal, y si ese era el caso, Levi no debía notarlo, pues le aplicaría otro castigo más.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y sintió frío, por lo que se puso un cardigan azul sobre el pijama, que constaba de unos shorts del mismo color y una camiseta blanca. Sasha se lo había regalado hace un tiempo, ya que usaba una camiseta vieja para dormir.

Los cuartos de los reclutas estaban cercanos unos a otros, eran como pequeñas cabañas con una habitación y un baño. El suyo estaba entre el de Eren y el de Armin, obviamente. Al medio del patio había un camino de adoquines, que dirigían al comedor principal. Hacia el otro lado, más lejano, quedaba el cuarto del capitán y un cuarto vacío que usaba el ex-comandante Erwin cuando iba de visita, o la comandante Hanji. Terminado el camino de adoquines, había un arco de piedra con la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Los establos estaban a unos cien metros desde allí.

Pensó que había sido una estupidez de su parte no ponerse zapatos, ya que tendría que limpiar sus pies antes de entrar para no dejar rastro de tierra. Levantó la vista al escuchar relinchar a un caballo, y vio a un caballo desconocido amarrado cerca del cuarto de Levi ¿Eh? ¿Acaso él había dado una vuelta? Pero ese caballo definitivamente no era del escuadrón... Se quedó escondida tras un árbol cuando vio una leve luz aparecer en una de las ventanas. Estaba despierto.

Mikasa pensó que estaba soñando cuando vio al capitán Levi salir de su cuarto con el uniforme puesto, pero cubierto con una capa negra y no verde. No tenía las alas de la libertad en la espalda. Atrás de él, salió una mujer delgada y más baja que él, con el pelo largo y oscuro. También estaba vestida con el uniforme militar, y antes de que Levi pusiera sobre sus hombros una capa igual a la suya, Mikasa pudo ver la insignia de las Tropas Estacionarias en su brazo. Acto seguido, el hombre subió al caballo y le tendió una mano a la mujer, que se sentó frente a él. Avanzaron lentamente y una vez que estuvieron sobre la hierba, donde las herraduras no se escuchan, Levi golpeó los costados del animal y comenzó a galopar.

-Vaya...

La chica se devolvió a su cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Todo eso le hacía mucha gracia. Podía imaginar que alguno de los chicos intentaría llevar a una mujer a sus cuartos durante la noche. Pero jamás había visto al capitán Levi interesado en una mujer. Por lo general, cuando salían a las misiones, las mujeres que lo reconocían y le coqueteaban, y él no hacía caso.

¿Podría ser que lo hiciera a menudo? Los mandaba a dormir temprano y él salía caminando del recinto, para no levantar sospechas. Fuera, se encontraba con alguna mujer y su caballo. O tal vez él tenía un caballo en otro lugar ¿Acaso iba a sacar a las mujeres durante la guardia nocturna? Todas eran opciones excelentes para chantajear al intachable capitán. No se lo diría a nadie más, pero podría quitarse el castigo de encima si lo amenazaba con hablar.

-Ackerman.

Se sobresaltó y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Se giró inmediatamente y casi chocó con Levi, que estaba muy cerca de ella. Tenía una mirada asesina, los ojos completamente oscurecidos.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo... escuché un caballo y pensé que podría haber dejado la puerta del establo mal cerrada- Mikasa se sorprendió al ver que ya no llevaba la capa negra encima. Notó también, que las botas militares hacían que se viera sólo un poco más bajo que ella así, descalza. Al menos ya no tenía que mirarlo hacia abajo. Estaba distinto, mucho más relajado que en la tarde.

-Dime... ¿cuándo has sido tan descuidada para dejar una puerta abierta? Ese tipo de cosa le pasa a Eren o a Jean- Levi bajó la mirada, mirando su atuendo – A ti, nunca.

-Lo siento, señor. Es sólo que me pareció escuchar un caballo y quise venir a ver.

-¿Hace cuánto estás acá? Estás muy desabrigada. Lo mejor será que te vayas a tu cuarto, yo iré a ver qué sucede con los caballos – no había ninguna expresión en su voz.

Mikasa asintió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Levi la seguía.

-¿Necesita algo?

-No. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que te vayas a tu cuarto.- caminaron en silencio y Mikasa se sorprendió cuando él entró con ella y cerró la puerta. La empujó con cierta fuerza y cayó sentada en la cama. La sujetó del hombro con fuerza y la miró fijamente –Escúchame, pequeña mocosa. Yo soy tu capitán de escuadrón, y por lo tanto harás caso a lo que yo diga. No quiero ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta, nada. Si crees que soy un imbécil, pues te equivocas. Lo que hayas visto, olvídalo. Si dices algo, lo notaré de inmediato, ya que todos ustedes son bastante obvios. ¿Está claro? – Mikasa no dijo nada, haciendo que Levi la apretara con más fuerza – Te hice una pregunta.

-Sí, señor. Está claro – el hombre la soltó y abrió la puerta para marcharse – De todas maneras, hay algo que me gustaría decirle. No creo que sea bueno para su reputación sacar a los soldados de sus puestos. Mucho menos a las señoritas.

Levi no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Cerró la puerta con demasiada suavidad para alguien que recién había sido objeto de burla. Mikasa exhaló con fuerza y se metió a la cama.

No pudo dormir nada esa noche.


End file.
